


It's called sb69 for a reason

by I_want_to_fuck_the_bug



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dominant Bottom, Inspired by that one DV card with bat in a sex dungeon, M/M, Master/Slave, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, i love jesus, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_want_to_fuck_the_bug/pseuds/I_want_to_fuck_the_bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smog slowly backed away - he was NOT gonna deal with this, nope, he could just forget this ever happened and -</p><p>"S-SMOG?!"</p><p>'Stupid bat echolocation.'</p><p>"Uh...um...Hi?" Smog came out from his hiding place, knees shaking slightly. Demon Bat was frozen, an expression of sheer horror on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's called sb69 for a reason

Smog slowly backed away - he was NOT gonna deal with this, nope, he could just forget this ever happened and -

"S-SMOG?!"

'Stupid bat echolocation.'

"Uh...um...Hi?" Smog came out from his hiding place, knees shaking slightly. Demon Bat was frozen, an expression of sheer horror on his face. 

"Shit. Fuck. Shit. Smog oh my god youweren'tsupposedtoseethis and youprobablythinkI'mdisgusting and you'regonnatelltheband and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down Demon Bat I never said I was... um... bothered by it." He carefully approached Demon Bat and awkwardly patted him on the shoulder, who shrunk back at his touch.

"R-Really? You're fine with it?" Demon Bat asked tentatively, eyes wide.

"Y-yeah... I'm cool I guess." Smog debated on what else to say, when an air of curiosity came over him.

"What exactly do you do here though? Like, uh.... um..." he twiddled his thumbs and bounced from foot to foot. Now that he could get a closer view of the room, he saw collars, ribbed vibrators, butt plugs, chains, coils of rope - the list seemed to go on and on. Smog shivered.

"Well... I honestly don't use ALL of this stuff... I just find it kinda... um... hot." Demon Bat stammered, face turning red. 

'He looks kinda cute when he's flustered.' Smog thought, before quickly pushing the thought away. He was his friend, and that was just not cool. 

"Are you, um... c-c-curious?" Demon Bat managed to squeak out, looking like he wanted to die right then and there. Smog turned two shades redder than he did, and - as if his hormones wanted to spite him - he felt his pants grow tighter. 

'Ah, fuck It."

\--  
"Dom or sub?" Demon Bat asked, his voice taking on a strange twinge.

"Eh, I don't really know much about any of... this." Smog replied, gesturing to the collection of sex toys. "I guess you take the lead."

"I guess I'll bottom then."

"You can be dom but still bottom?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." Smog tried to hide his slight discomfort. Hell, he was about to screw a close friend all for the sake of experimentation. 

After deciding on a safeword (Smog chose 'silhouette' for some reason), and setting some boundaries, Demon Bat led him to a large wooden board.

"Remember, green means good, yellow means slow down, and red means stop. You ready?"

Smog nodded, trying to hide the growing bulge in his pants.

Demon Bat closed his eyes and took a deep breath, getting himself into character. When he faced Smog again, he had a devilish smirk on his face and a scary glint in his eye.

"Strip and get on the board." 

Smog didn't expect him to be that direct, but still, he did what Bat ordered unquestioningly.

"Good boy." Demon Bat forced his chin up with a leather-gloved hand. "You may address me as Master."

He grabbed some of the rope.

"Raise your arms a bit."

"Okay..." 

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I mean... y-yes, master."

"Good boy."

After binding Smog's hands and feet to the board, he blindfolded him and took out a bucket.

"Aah!" Smog felt a sudden piercing coldness on his chest. 

"Green?" Bat purred, swirling the ice cube around his nipples.

"G-green, Mast-aah..." Bat leaned down and kissed him roughly, continuing his ministrations on his chest, occasionally pinching and twisting, making Smog squeak or moan into his mouth.

Finally, he retracted back and undid the blindfold. Smog was already trembling and panting heavily. 

"Oh, don't be like that, pet. We haven't even gotten started yet." Bat got down on the board on all fours, and positioned his ass in front of Smog's face. 

"Lick it." Smog hesitated. "Oh, come now, I've seen that talented tongue of yours. Lick it, or Master will be upset."

"Yes, Master." He raised his head slightly. He started to swirl his tongue around hesitantly-

"Tsk." Bat put his mouth over his dick and slowly kissed the top, raising his eyebrows at Smog. Getting more determined, he started to lick more roughly, before inserting his tongue into the small puckered hole. 

Bat moaned around his cock, sending shivers down his spine. He bobbed up and down, sucking harder and taking in more each time. Smog tried to keep up by thrusting his tongue in and out, but pulled away, gasping for breath. 

"Bat! StoppleaseI'mgonna-"

"Hmm... did I tell you to stop?" Bat asked, slightly annoyed. Smog looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"I guess you need to be punished." 

\--

One pair of handcuffs, ball gag and cock ring later, Smog was seated on the board, with Bat sucking him off again. Smog moaned around the gag, saliva trickling down. 

"What's this? You can't come?" Bat asked, smirking as he ran a hand up Smog's shaft, causing him to squirm against the handcuffs. 

"But I guess you don't deserve it." He suddenly got off the board and walked to a pile of assorted sex toys, picking up a ribbed vibrator and a bottle of lube.

"I guess I'll just pick up where I stopped earlier, and you'll be a good little pet and watch me, won't you?" Smog cried out against the gag.

Bat got back on the board and got down on all fours, his face inches away from Smog's cock, but not touching it. He made quick work of coating his fingers in lube and stretching his asshole out before he inserted the vibrator with a loud moan. 

As Bat increased the setting of the vibrator, his pants came out as puffs of hot air on Smog's dick, making him almost tear up at the lack of stimulation. It was driving him insane. Bat shifted so that his ass and the vibrator were in his face, before taking it out and undoing his handcuffs.

"Haa... I have an idea... what about you fuck me, and if you make me feel good then I'll take off the cock ring." 

Smog nodded violently and grabbed Bat's hips, slamming him down onto his dick. Before Bat could adjust, Smog flipped him over and started fucking him roughly into the board, pounding him hard and hitting his prostate on every thrust, the cock ring rubbing against Bat's entrance making him scream with pleasure.

"Ah...Fuck..." Bat didn't anticipate this at all, his mind going blank. After one particularly hard thrust, he gave in and spurted cum all over the board. Sliding off Smog's dick, he quickly took off the cock ring, finally letting him come. 

\--

They lay together on the board for a while, sweaty and exhausted. Bat opened his mouth to say something, but Smog tilted his chin up and kissed him - sweetly, with none of the roughness and neediness from earlier. When he pulled away, Bat was blushing from the tips of his ears to his toes.

"Um... y-you liked it?" Bat asked, fidgeting shyly. 'Adorable,' Smog thought. 

"You kidding? That was fucking amazing." He laughed, before leaning down to kiss him one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Jesus I really do.  
> He's a goddamn storm cloud how ?????? i cant look at the sky ever again I'm sorry mother  
> edit: inspired by this card http://sb69bromides.tumblr.com/post/120183463628


End file.
